User talk:Fusionwilliam
Hi there! Welcome to the FusionFall Wiki, and thanks for your edit to the User talk:FusionFall123 page.! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Please read the Rules and Regulations. That way, you won't have trouble. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 17:56, 9 July 2011 I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Oh hey I didn't see you! Well this is my talk page if you have any questions just ask. Re:Its me from ffc!!! Yo, FusionWilliam! I didn't know you were here. Well, welcome to the FFW! :D--FusionFall123 06:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) lol, really? Well, Hi :D. Okay, bye for now, cause i'm doing work on other wiki's too ;D--FusionFall123 05:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10, Hero 108, Hero 108 Online, Chowder, etc. :D --FusionFall123 06:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Well, see you on other wiki's ;) --FusionFall123 10:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Fusionfall Remember: we meet tomarrow in front of finn.Jordan Eddy 14:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) no,we meet the 4th of august. this is the 3rd Jordan Eddy 14:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok 6th. My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 17:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's cool, dude. i do 2 My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 17:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Whats your characters name?-FUSION MEGAS Re:Help why do you want help?My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 22:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Your templates are up for Crash Landing! ^-^ ~Zak hi you mayknow a guy on ffc named, boajaxbaboon thats me... p.s.im taking a break from ffc Ke$ha HECK NO I DO NOT!!!My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 22:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) (Big drop of sweat on face like animie) No, i didn't.My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 22:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) OHHHH I get it now. It's like the fake swampy crisis of 2010.Remember?My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 22:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) That's Loki. How did you get your signeture to link?My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 22:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) 'New Misson' Vote for Mayor. Its my new blog check it out. Regular Guy Something Pervy For me its really pervy to call someone bitch.Say me an admin Bbcuz I dont know so good this wiki.Thanks.Say me an admin and the user will get blocked.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 17:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC)And also, comment my new nano blog, its called Declined Doom.Thanks. Check this out IF u didn't check out my new nano mission Who let the Aliens Out Regular Guy NEW FUSIONFALL I wouldnt really have much to contribute to, since i know nothing about most of that stuff, but i could pitch ideas i guessFusion megas15 21:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC)FUSION MEGAS Famous players????? like GM'S or your friends in fusionfall or........... Wont you need to get clearence by everyone who ones those shows so you can use the characters?.? Dude tell the Admin to ban them from FUSE KING You're welcome. This place is supposed to be friendly. --DaPuViMe 03:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, if you want someone blocked, just tell me. I'll review there contributions and I'll see whether or not they should be blocked anyway. --DaPuViMe 03:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) SInce I deleted the blog, I CAN'T Tell whose who. I'll have to restore the blog temporarily so that I COULD block them. After, I'll delete it again. --DaPuViMe 03:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks if you do :) Thanks! --DaPuViMe 04:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Just give me the link to the thread and I'll see. --DaPuViMe 17:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, can you still GIVE me the link to the thread? It might be because of something you did there.--DaPuViMe 03:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) More Action Hey I just completed my Computress Nano Mission: Computer Virus. Check it out and spread the news. Regular Guy 20:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can. However, I'm too lazy to upload my own images. --DaPuViMe 15:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You are sadly confused on what Spotlight is. --DaPuViMe 20:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No. --DaPuViMe 21:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey Dude, Check My Profile, It Has A Poll In It About What FusionFall Should Add/Return ----Hunter-X New Blog I'm Planning To Make A Second Blog But I Don't Have Stuff To Add. Think You Can Help Out? ----Hunter-X I Just Posted 2 New Ones, But Barely Have Comments, Check Them Out.----Hunter-X Polls If You Read My Profile On Ultraff.wikia.com It Say's I Will Write Some Polls On Sundaes. If You Want, You Can Help Me Make Some. ----Hunter-X Do you want to meet up in fusionfall sometime?? character Lucien Sweetdoom is now out of the UNKNOWN!Fusion megas15 20:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Megas15 Okaaay then. thats pretty specific, but ok then..Fusion megas15 20:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Fusion Megas15 Toonmai Action and Stuff! I just finished my TOM Nano misson: Absolute Problem. And check out my blog Fusion Upgrade: Thing to make Fusionfall better. (Spread the News)! Stay Gold I just finished my TOM Nano mission: Absolute Problem. Check it out and spread the news. Regular Guy 01:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude lets meet I don't know how you look like but buddy me :D Fuse king 04:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) We at least me and Dentomorn have decided to try to bring most of the wiki users together for a meeting on the private chat thing on how to deal with this wiki contributer the contributer cant interfere. please spread the wordFusion megas15 20:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas15 :} Hey FW. was wondering if you would wanna make a mission together or somethingFusion megas15 23:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Fusion megas15:} so then how would you want to do make the mission? would you want on your blog, or mine?Fusion megas15 00:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC)Fusion megas15:P okay then....... i guess one person could tell the other what to write we agree or something, and they just write it out on their blog. what do you think????Fusion megas15 00:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas15:P Wondering I Was Wondering: How Did You Get Blocked Anyway? ----Hunter-X Octus Nano Mission Please go check out my awsome and new Nano mission: Mutraddi Encounter. Please check it out and spread the word. Regular Guy 23:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) (?_?) How Can You Leave A Message On My Talk Page If Your Blocked?? ----Hunter-X yayFuse king 21:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude How did you make you char a icon? Fuse king 02:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) P.s Hi ^_^ The nanos page has quite a few gramatical errors, as well as repeating information, unneeded, and un-updated content. However, the page has since been locked and reverted to a previous state. I will no longer include the Developer Nano, but the page needs to be updated to better reflect a higher standard. TyAquazon 17:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I herd that the future is gonna come back but with only Lv 36 players get to comeFuse king 17:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm back I am back on FFC!!